


Hurry Up

by imeltwithyou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imeltwithyou/pseuds/imeltwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicidal tendencies come in the form of sexual frustration and Gokudera takes someone home, knowing he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hey hi. I kind of generally tend to suck at writing fanfiction but this song by Frankie J called "Hurry up" popped on my itunes. I gushed about it to my friend, saying it would make a great premise for a pwp between Eren, Levi, and Jean (Attack on Titan) but she disagreed because of Eren's loyalty and I agreed with her. So I kind of couldn't pass the opportunity up to write something for this bunny... and used characters I knew it would work with. AKA assholes from KHR lol. 
> 
> Also, if there's any oocness in this it's probably not much of a big deal because I didn't want them talking too much. It's in Gokudera's perspective and all. Plus, I left Hibari's reaction to Gokudera being pissy for a purpose. In the event that after I wake up (and realize 'omfg I wrote fanfic!!!!') I MIGHT continue. But I make no promises...

Lights and sound filled the vast room, floor thumping beneath his feet. He could feel the beat changing the tempo of his own pulse; thud thud boom thud boom. Why had he come here? Drinking could be done just as easily alone as it could in a room full of strangers. And that's what every shitting one of them were, too. Strangers. Not a single face was familiar, not a single name or voice. No one knew him. 

Okay maybe that was why. 

Gokudera didn't have to feel like he was being judged for drinking. Didn't have to feel like his boss would breath down his neck with his overbearing worry if he drowned his annoyances in the sour taste of whiskey. Yes, he worshiped the ground Tsuna walked on. He couldn't do anything wrong in Gokudera's eyes. But there was that disappointment when he took a drag of his cigarette. That light in Tsuna's eyes that said he didn't think it was wise to run away from problems. It sucked ass. So he hid. Sue him. Call him a coward. He just didn't want to face the disappointment for a momentary lapse of needing a getaway. And talking his problems out with someone he trusted wouldn't help either. He didn't trust any of those motor mouth assholes to keep their fly traps shut when it came to his problems.

Climbing onto a bar stool, he ordered a double shot of bourbon and slouched half over the counter, hand weaving into long locks of his silver hair. No sooner had it been placed on the counter, did ringed fingers slide around the glass and the strong taste of alcohol hit his tongue and the back of his throat. It burned, but in a way he could count on to numb the raging thoughts in his head. 

Time continued like that for a while, Gokudera left to his own devices at the bar while he pointedly ignored the rest of the thumping club. Places like this wouldn't normally be his thing, but the music drowned his own thoughts out as well as the booze was doing right about now. 

"Hey." A cheerful, deep voice said from beside him. Gokudera gave half a start, head tilting sideways and mouth set in an annoyed grimace. 

"Tch." He growled, jade eyes turning angry. "You don't just startle someone, asshole!" 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to," The guy replied, smile spreading onto his idiotic looking face. And what the hell was with the guy's eyes drifting to his lips? He wasn't a meal, dammit! "Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?" 

Hmm... Gokudera had to pause in thought. Normally he'd tell the guy to fuck off and pointedly ignore him until he left, but the idea of a free drink didn't sound so bad right now. Maybe the guy would just leave him alone? "Yeah, sure. Why not?" 

"Great!" Tall, dark, and stupid-looking replied, his smile bright enough to actually lighten his whole face. Stupid handsome face, actually. But Gokudera wasn't going to admit that. Like hell he was going to acknowledge the guy's good looks, even if he did look like the least bright light bulb in the room. Which was saying, considering some of the primates in the room. 

He didn't say anything as the guy grabbed the bartender's attention, ordering 'two of what he's having'. He just wanted the guy to pay and piss off. And stop subliminally seducing him with his broad shoulders and narrow hips. Those strangely bright but dark eyes, tanned skin that looked more like light caramel and boyishly charming average haircut. The kind where it was all spikes and unruly mess of dark hair that looked like his fingers could comb through it and it wouldn't make a damn difference, because the guy's lips would be on his chest trailing kisses down his body. 

Suddenly he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he looked away. Fuck this being horny shit and not having been laid in months. 

"So what brings you here? Not waiting for anyone are ya?" The guy asked, voice dipping a little. 

Was that amusement?! Fuck you, buddy! 

"None of your business." Gokudera growled, feeling his hackles being raised because this guy's mere presence was getting to him. Like the guy was probably sent to throw him off kilter with a sex appeal that was cranked to 20 points above the legal limit. "I didn't come here to get hit on by some dumb athlete, so you can piss off any time you want." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Then I'd say you're suicidal because I'm already ready to shove my foot up your ass if you don't leave me alone." 

For whatever reason that left Gokudera dumbfounded, the guy looked serious one second and then burst out laughing the next. Was there something wrong with this guy's head? Did he need checked out for mental retardation? Should he really be out alone without sup--

"You're pretty cute when you look annoyed," Came a smile, eyes sparkling with genuine interest. 

ervision. Was the rest of what Gokudera was thinking before he was so rudely cut off with a compliment. A FUCKING COMPLIMENT! Why did he feel flattered and not annoyed? Why was annoyance only the second emotion to grab him, instead of it being the first? Because this guy was playing with fire when he flirted with Gokudera. The fact he felt anywhere remotely near flattered made Gokudera pissed off. Because who was this stranger to come out of the blue and seduce him? Who was this stranger to get through and ignore the barriers of bitchery that he skillfully placed so people had to jump over hoops to get his attention?

Fuck this. Just... fuck it. Fuck his life. 

"Fuck you." Gokudera grunted, eyes narrowing on the hot guy who didn't know how to leave well enough alone. "And fuck this. Fuck this place." 

Grabbing the drink placed in front of him, he downed it in one fell swoop and climbed back off the bar stool. He saw the dumbfounded look on the guy's face and felt satisfaction prickle all over his skin like an aphrodisiac. It taunted him, telling him to keep the guy off his own toes instead because Gokudera would do this on his terms and not get swept the fuck off his feet like some idiot maiden who was waiting for prince charming or some bullshit like that. Fairy tales weren't real, but decisions were and his was made when he decided he was too horny to jump through hoops for sex that this guy was obviously aiming for. 

"Fuck it," Gokudera muttered, reaching for a fist full of the hot guy's shit. He yanked roughly and caught him in a hard kiss, lips pressed firmly against the other man's in an effort to get it through his skull that he could have what he wanted if he just shut the hell up and didn't question it. "Follow me." 

It all happened so fast after that. One minute they were in the bar, the next in a cab making out. Then they were at his apartment where Gokudera fumbled for the keys, his shirt half hiked up to expose his ghostly pale skin. Those big hands were on him, teasing his right nipple while the baseball idiot (because somewhere along the lines he'd found that out and still hadn't figured out why, between all the making out) clamped his lips firmly on his neck. His poor, sensitive neck. It was making it hard to find the key hole dammit! He was too distracted...

"Hurry up," The ball player breath, warmth spreading over wet skin. It made Gokudera shiver as he jammed the key into the lock finally, gave it a twist, and was stumbling inside the flat. He twisted half gracelessly to tug tall, dark and dumbass closer, fingers hooking into the top of his jeans while the door was kicked shut. It made a slamming sound that Gokudera registered but decidedly didn't give a damn about whether he woke his neighbors up. All he cared about was those lips back on his neck and the rock hard cock he could already feel as he nimbly undid his jeans and slid his hand down to cup. 

"Jesus, just how big are you?" He asked, satisfied by the soft moan he got in response. 

"Haha sorry... we don't have to do anything you don't want." Came a breathy reply, anticipation laced in that husky voice. That sexy dark honied voice that might actually haunt him later if he allowed it. Shut the fuck up and stop judging him. He already said it'd been a long time, okay?! 

"Fuck you, I can handle your dick so don't act like it's some python that'll strangle me." Gokudera growled, tugging the dumbass into his bedroom. 

The guy must of taken it as a challenge (or realized that Gokudera wasn't about to boot him out of his flat for insinuating it was more than he could handle) because there was no laughter. No pause in movement at all, and in fact he felt brave hands grab his ass and tug him closer. Gokudera gasped, fingers tightening against fabric, bunching it and wanting nothing more than to rip the damn thing from his body so he could see all that tanned skin. Did it taste like lightly salted caramel like his mind thought? Because he might start actually having a sweet tooth if it did. 

While he wasn't paying attention and riding out the spikes of pleasure, the buttons to his shirt were somehow undone and his back soon hit the bed. He found himself sprawled out, hair fanned around his head and green eyes keenly aware that he was about to get fucked in the near future by some athletic bimbo he picked up at a club. But whatever. He didn't care. Not now. It was too late to worry about consequences. 

"You're really pale," Yama-- something or other said. How the fuck did he find out the guy's name again? For purposes that his own brain could handle, it was just easier to keep calling him baseball idiot. And baseball idiot was looking at him like he was a meal he'd waited a while to have. Which was weird and hot and made him feel desirable, which was a hell of a thing. 

"Thank you Captain Obvious, anything else you care to point out?" Gokudera grumbled, hands sliding against those narrow hips as baseball idiot lowered himself against him. Between his legs because he'd basically invited the guy. 

"Yeah," He said darkly, lips quirking into a wolfish grin. "I wonder what your mouth can do when it's not insulting." 

"Yeah, well--" Gokudera didn't get a chance to say anything else, his words caught in mid sentence as he felt lips and wet warmth around the bud of his nipple, tongue flicking mercilessly. His breath hitched, hips bucking and a moment later a groan escaped his lips. When did his eyes close? When the hell did his fingers find their way into thick silky hair? He tugged, not gently but not rough either, as he felt his fantasy from earlier coming true. That devlish mouth was moving down from his chest to his torso, nipping his bellybutton as baseball idiot's fingers found their way to his belts. Yes, plural. Because he was an asshole like that. But if baseball idiot minded, he didn't say anything. Maybe it was like unwrapping a present or something? Hell if he knew. 

What he did know, was that soon he felt a rough and calloused hand wrap around his cock. Felt fabric give way to cool air that was soon replaced by a mouth and pressure and fuck it felt good. Fuck fuck fuck-- "Fuck," He groaned, head tilting back and other hand coming up to bite his fist. 

Why did it have to be so long since he got head? Why did it have to be so long since feeling anything like this in general? It was fantastic and dizzying and fuckity goddammit this guy was good with his mouth. He bit his hand a little harder to keep the noise in more, straining against himself as the guy lost bobbed and sucked on him like the best damn lollipop in the store and he wanted to make sure every bud on his tongue got a taste. His own breath was coming hard and fast and it was kind of embarrassing that it was obvious he wouldn't last long. But fuck if he cared. 

"Don't hold back," The guy said, Gokudera's cock slipping out of his mouth with a disappointing pop. His saliva slicked dick flopped onto his stomach, a frustrated growl escaping his lips. "I wanna hear your sexy voice, Gokudera." 

Another groan escaped his lips, only this time because he wasn't the only one with a sexy voice. He could hear the lust in baseball idiot's voice and the barely concealed desire to screw him senseless. A very good fucking idea at the moment. 

"Shut up and grab the lube... it's in the top drawer" He grunted, sitting up on elbows, expectant nod of his head toward his night side table. Long gone were the days that he barely had or could afford furniture for his shitty flat in the city. 

While tall, dark, and stupid busied himself with finding the lube, Gokudera took the time to appreciate his lay of the night's body. And was kind of furious that Gokudera himself was the only one of them that had any clothes off at all. Sure, he'd managed to get the guy's pants unbuttoned but that's as far as he got. And excuse the hell out of him, but there was no fair to that at all. So, he clutched the hem of the guy's shirt and hoisted it over his head, finding there was no resistance to it at all, and was greeted by more of that dark, delicious looking skin. 

He tossed that shirt god knows where, palms soon finding those narrow hips again. Fingers dipped under the wasteband of baseball idiot's jeans, moving past the fabric of underwear, and slid down to cup and squeeze that athletic ass. A surprised gasp was his reward, leading Gokudera to kind of actually smirk in triumph because fucking ha! Two could play at the ass grabbing game, okay? 

Within minutes he was sliding those jeans down hips, even more triumphant smirking to be had because he wasn't the first one completely naked and... wow what the actual fuck this guy was built like a brick shit house. Muscled legs, toned abs, and arms that looked like they could carry half a dozen cinder blocks at a time. Was this guy a pro and did nothing but train and play? 

He didn't care at the moment. Not when he was lifting his hips and helping to get his own jeans off, stifled by the clothing and wanting nothing more than to feel that hard body against his own. Because apparently he fucking had a type. Muscled pricks that did sex like they were built for it. 

"Get on all fours," He heard the guy say. 

Gokudera complied, ass sticking in the air and hard cock half refusing to let gravity have it's way as it bobbed helplessly. He should be embarrassed he was so ready and hard and did he mention ready? To be fucked silly, that is. Then he felt those hands on his ass again, teasing his entrance and it raised his hackles that the guy was taking his sweet time now that they were this far. Who's patience did he think he had? They were nowhere near saintly, goddammit. "Hurry the hell up!" 

A chuckle was the response he got, followed by the slap of his ass. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that good things come to those who are patient?" 

"Yeah and it's total bullshit, too." He snorted. 

Gokudera could hear the snap of the lube bottle, the tear of a condom and the roll of rubber. Soon he heard the squeeze of liquid onto fingers, the room being painfully silent save those sounds. This was getting real. He really was about to get fucked. 

That's when he felt fingers teasing his entrance and one thick digit nudging its way in. Gokudera had to remind himself that this was the uncomfortable part. This was the part he hated. That he needed to relax and wait until he was stretched. His patience was just generally shit and he'd rather the pain than endure this bullshit. Or do it himself so he could occupy his time with anything but the mental tick tock of a clock. 

His head fell below his shoulder blades, eyes closed at first. Then he opened them out of curiosity and saw his own poor cock at first. Not little, but average, and so hard it was a couple shades darker than his pale skin. But between the spread of his legs, past his own cock, he saw the dark skin of baseball idiot's thighs and the larger than average rock hard cock that was being sported. Dear god. Like dear fucking god, that would hurt like hell. 

Now he was kinda glad for this necessary evil. For this shitty part of gay sex that he had no patience for. Because that thing would split him in two if he took it with his haven't-fucked-anyone-in-forever ass. At least it wasn't incredibly uncomfortable when more fingers were added. It definitely sucked, but somehow it felt fantastic too?? 

A sudden spike of pleasure shot through him, though. Shot right the fuck up his spine and down to his toes, curling instantly as his head snapped up and lips fell open to make a sudden strangled cry. "Fuck!" Gokudera groaned, head lulling to the side as he pushed back against baseball idiot's hand, wanting more of that pleasure. 

Baseball idiot chuckled, other hand steadying Gokudera's hips. It made him growl ferociously, head turning back and lips open ready to bitch at him for taking that away after suddenly giving it to him. "Asshole, just fuck me already if you're gonna do that shit and take it away!" 

"I think you're ready anyway," The idiot replied, smirking wolfishly again as he actually pulled his hand back to slap Gokudera's ass. "Do you wanna do it like this or do you wanna ride me?" 

That took Gokudera a second, nevermind that he had to process that his ass was slapped, which was a whole other thing entirely. He wanted to get on with the show but if he had the actual option not to just get a cock rammed up his ass, he would take it. Because that wasn't something that was usual to him. Normally his face was flat against the bed while he was being pummeled from behind. So yes. Fuck yes he wanted the option. 

He pulled himself away from the idiot completely and turned on him, hands on the guy's shoulders as he pushed him to flop against the bottom of his bed in answer. One leg swung over, finding himself straddling those narrow hips and muscled thighs. There was that look in the baseball idiot's eyes that said this was one of the hottest things he'd seen, because Gokudera was taking such control of the situation. That his hand was soon firmly around that thick dick, pressed against his entrance even sooner, and Gokudera was lowering himself slowly onto it. 

There was pain at first, but it passed. He felt suddenly like a douchebag because he'd been pretty fucking inconsiderate, and here this guy was loosening him up enough to make sex comfortable. Or at least more comfortable than he was used to it. And it made it almost too easy to swallow that cock up, finding that he was firmly seated on those muscled thighs and panting from the effort that took. All while the guy beneath him looked like he was struggling with himself against Gokudera's tightness. Good, goddammit. 

"Oi," He glared. "Don't blow your load on just this!" 

One of the guy's eyes were closed and lips strained into a smile as hands firmly gripped his hips. "I'm not a one pump chump, Gokudera. Move." 

There was no other choice but to comply, hands against shoulders as he moved his hips experimentally. And already it was feeling good. Only a dull ache at first, but as he kept rocking his hips the ache turned into pleasure, and pleasure into bliss. The tingle of his body, the rock of hips. Damn this felt good. 

The guy under him had other plans, though. He gripped Gokudera's hips, bent his knees, and thrust into him, making Gokudera cry out and almost fall over. Shit. Shit shit shit. Nails dug half moons into tan shoulders as he tried to keep himself upright, but the prick under him was unrelenting in his quest to make Gokudera become even louder. It honestly didn't take long before the guy was banging against his sweet spot repeatedly, his eyes closed so tight that he couldn't even see baseball idiot in front him, let alone anything else in the room. 

It was hot breath and lips against his neck, an arm around his back, and their hips moving together in unison for a while. No thoughts in Gokudera's mind, only pants and moans in the air as their bodies charged and heat pooled in his lower gut. This was really fucking nice. But it wouldn't last long. He could feel that heat becoming combustible. Could feel that he was ready to explode. It was the unrelenting pummel and frantic against his sweet spot that soon made him cry out, hot cum shooting between them as he clenched around the guy beneath him. Which must of been his downfall too, because baseball idiot was sucking his breath in sharply, grip tightening on him as he came. 

Sad thing was, he could feel it when the guy did. It was a hard jerk of his cock against him and the slackening of tension. 

Gokudera took the time to climb off of baseball idiot's lap and flopped onto his back beside him, panting harshly. 

"That was..." Baseball idiot started, just as breathless. "That was fantastic..." 

He snorted, but otherwise kept quiet. Those endorphin's might be high but he was still an asshole, and assholes don't admit when they've had a good lay. Not directly to the person who actually was the good lay. Hell no! Instead, he wondered if the guy would be apposed to a once in a while booty call type of thing as he pushed himself to sit, knees bent and elbows resting against the tops, one hand in his hair the other itching for a cigarette. Where the hell'd he put them? "Yeah, well. I hope you don't expect a nap because you're not getting one." 

That was probably less venomous than he'd been in a while. Dammit he was getting soft already.

"Not the cuddling type, huh?" Asked the very amused baseball idiot as he propped himself on his elbows, one hand sliding the condom off his still pretty damn impressive sized pecker. Some things just weren't fair. Then again, he'd grown used to shit not being fair or in his favor. 

"Being Captain Obvious again," Gokudera grumbled in response and stretched to his night side table, grabbing a new pack of smokes out. He tore them open viciously, popped one into his mouth, and lit it up. A sigh escaped after the first puff, lips twitching into a half smile. Aahh sweet nicotine. "But shit, leave your number if you wanna do this again." 

Again. Yeah, he'd consider a repeat. Multiple repeats. Maybe even multiple repeats in a night if tall, dark, and stupid played his cards right. 

"Yeah," He agreed. "Okay. But maybe I can take you to dinner next time too?" 

Gokudera coughed, something - he didn't know what since smoke couldn't technically go down the wrong pipe - went down wrong, resulting in a coughing fit and an incredulous look. "You want a date? Like an actual date with food."

"Is that too hard to imagine?" 

What the hell?! 

He snorted, head turning away from the other guy as he inhaled another puff of his cigarette and discarded the ash into a nearby ashtray. How the hell did he answer that? Gokudera sucked at relationships. Absolutely sucked at them. He was a handful and hard to deal with. This guy must be retarded to want something when he'd been nothing but bitchy and bossy and basically used him for sex. 

"I'll think about it." He said finally, after a very, very long pause. What? It couldn't hurt, if dessert was going to be another good fuck! 

That answer was met with a smile that Gokudera couldn't see, but could feel boring into his head as the guy climbed to his feet and started looking for his clothes. Gokudera stopped paying attention, pointedly ignoring baseball idiot's rustling in favor of basking in his nicotine and afterglow. Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore him for long... not with that incessant buzz that alerted him that he had a message waiting for him. 

Grabbing his phone, it made a 'snick' sound as it sprang to life, thumb tapping to see his message. It read: I'll be home around 12. 

His eyes darted toward the alarm and it read 12.15. 

"Oh fuck--" He scrambled out of bed, wild and panicked as he looked for his underwear. Gokudera yanked them on roughly, hissing slightly as he scrambled to look for baseball idiot's clothes so he could push them into his arms and get him the fuck out of the apartment before it was too late. 

"Hey, who's car is that outside?" Baseball idiot asked, pulling his shirt on. 

"Car?" Gokduera asked, turning his head toward the window. He froze. This was just his luck. It would figure that this would happen the one time he gave into weakness. The one time he decided to fuck the consequences after years of promising not to do stupid shit or hurt himself. Now he was going to get himself fucking killed or worse. 

The panic took over after that. Whoever's pants he found on the floor, he wasn't sure. He didn't care either. He shoved them at baseball idiot. "Leave. Now. Right fucking now. Out the window or we're both going to die." 

"What?" baseball idiot asked, confused about what was happening he'd assume. "What's happening? I can't leave from up here..." 

"Sure you can. Just climb down the roof, idiot. GO!!" Gokudera shoved him toward the window, then pushed him out of the way to open it himself. "Please? I don't fucking beg often so please... please please get out. Now. As soon as you can. He's home..." 

"Who's home? You're not making sense, Gokudera..." 

"Hibari is home!" Gokudera hissed. "My boyfriend. He said he'd be gone for a couple months and he's an asshole and I was gonna break up with him sometime anyway but I don't wanna die first so hurry up!!" 

The door slammed in the front part of the flat, keys jingling as they slid home in the bowl by the door. Shit fuck goddamit! Would this asshole leave already?! If he didn't it would be too late and they'd both be dead in less than five minutes. Which meant baseball idiot probably had thirty seconds to get his hot ass out the window and disappear before Hibari found them both. Himself half naked and baseball idiot with one leg out of his jeans. 

"Gokudera Hayato?" Came a steady, deep voice from the other room. "Where are you?" 

"Hayato?" Baseball idiot whispered, half smiling. "Cute name. Guess I'll see ya around..." He kissed Gokudera's cheek and made his way onto the roof outside. Soon he was out of sight and all Gokudera could do was actually fucking sigh in relief because they wouldn't get killed. There were actually small favors to be had, how nice. He must of blew all his luck on that. 

"Che-" He grunted, going for the door. Pulling it open, he was greeted by as equally handsome of a guy as the one he just unceremoniously shoved out of his window. The only difference was, Hibari was a major asshole and a possessive one to boot. If he caught any kind of whif that there was sex had that he couldn't pass off as jacking off, he'd feel it in the morning. And wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week. "You said you'd be gone for months, what the hell happened?" 

Skeptical eyes met his own, dark gray eyes full of steel and barely concealed malice. He could tell by the look on Hibari's face he could smell the sex. Oh, fancy that. His luck ran out. Wonderful. "Gokudera Hayato, who have you had in here?" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, arms at his sides and scowl on his face. "I haven't had anyone here. Just me, my porn, and my hand because you're too busy being fuck knows where." Though he wasn't sure he'd convinced Hibari of that, all things considered. The guy was like a fucking hawk sometimes, his vision too good and his sense of being able to tell when Gokudera was lying. But whatever. Yes. He was lying. And you know what? He didn't give a shit. In fact, he was tired of putting up with this asshole's possessive streak. Or the punishing and abuse. The 'you're mine' bullshit was old. "If you have a problem with that, then get the fuck out. I'm going to bed." 

Spinning on his heels, he promptly closed the door on Hibari's face and made his way back to bed. In hind sight, he was glad he had that cigarette. It dulled the scent of sex in the room, as did the open window that baseball idiot had disappeared out of. And even with Hibari's sudden appearance, his body still felt like jello and it felt nice. If Hibari didn't like the door being slammed on him either, then fuck it. Gokudera crawled into bed, turned on his side, and got comfortable. 

...While the door swung open with a bang. Oh, yippie. He managed to piss him off. Whatever. "Night, Kyoya."


	2. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some violence ahead. Also rough sex is rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to write this in Hibari's perspective to try and give everyone an idea of how his mind works. But that just didn't work out. It didn't have the right steam and mental process (even though I only had like maybe a paragraph) for this. So I was going to ignore it for a while buuuuut. Well. Just like the fic idea in general, this chapter is inspired by another song. One I'd heard earlier in the week for the first time and went back to the playlist it belonged to. The inspiration hit pretty hard and viola! Gokudera's perspective again. 
> 
> The song? "Whore" by IN THIS MOMENT. I thought the lyrics fit perfectly for something like this. Even used some of them with a little modification to suit the story.

Settling into and getting comfortable in bed were two different things, his back toward the ill-tempered brunette. No one ever knew exactly how Hibari Kyoya would react, least of all when he was angry. They just knew to expect violence. It was the prick's go-to default reaction. While Gokudera himself was easily described as someone with a short fuse, the bastard he often shared a bed with was actually worse. Piss him off a little bit and you'd know by way of the room's heat draining. Piss him off a lot, and you were in a real living hell, a side of him that he'd often seen. Gokudera was sure that he'd managed the later and would have cursed if he wasn't trying to feign being a sleep. 

At first, he felt the bed dip beside him. A shuffle of fabric, the rustle of blankets and cool air kissing his back. Gokudera wasn't misguided enough to think that Hibari was going to stroke his hair and say he was sorry. Those words would _never_ be uttered from between his lips, even if it was his dying breath. 

"Gokduera Hayato." Icey words, the tone of someone demanding attention. 

He didn't comply, instead opting for continual defiance. To keep from giving Hibari any kind of satisfaction, because they were that kind of couple. And yeah. Maybe Gokudera himself was a dumbass too sometimes. Or had some kind of suicidal streak to himself. Whatever the case was, he wasn't telling Hibari shit. Damn sure nothing about the guy he shooed out of his flat not even ten minutes prior. 

With his lack of answer, he felt fingers thread through his hair and scrape his scalp. Those fingers tightened unbearably as his head was jerked back, pulling him from his self imposed uncomfortable position to growl as he tried looking at Hibari with upturned eyes. "Tch. If this is how you're gonna act, get the fuck out of my apartment. And never come back, asshole!" 

Instead of any sort of response he expected, he felt Hibari's face at his neck and his grip tightening against Gokudera's hair. If the fucker continued, he was sure he'd be bald soon. And Gokudera didn't look good bald. Or without longer hair, might he add. If there was anything he was vain more about, it was definitely that he had great hair. Not that he was going to give the satisfaction to Hibari in yelping about it. He'd rather bite his fucking tongue off than allow Hibari to know that he felt any actual pain from it. Though he was pretty damn sure that Hibari knew anyway. 

"Whore." Came Hibari's sharp, pointed reply as he tilted Gokudera's head back further. "You smell sex and someone else's cologne." 

Shit. Did tall, dark, and stupid actually wear cologne? He hadn't been able to tell since he was too concentrated on either being felt up or fucked by those really nice rough hands. Hands unlike the fucker who had one of his in his hair at the moment. They'd been roughened by work and sports, where as he was pretty sure that Asshole's were trained to kill. 

"If I smell like sex it's because I just got done jerking off, bastard!" He spat out, so far in the hole he had to figure out the best lies to dig himself out. Not that he was entirely sure that Hibari bought it... "I told you that. And I was at a club earlier. Some asshole tried hitting on me and hanging all over me. I told them to fuck off." 

There was a grain of truth in lies, right? It was technically true, if you omitted the fact that he brought the guy home and they bumped uglies. 

"Then who's shoes are that by the front door?" Hibari asked, warm breath ghosting his ear even though is voice was anything but warm. No, it was glacial cold. Furious. "And who left these marks on your skin?" 

Gokudera was completely fucked. One hundred perfect. He hadn't seen himself in a mirror yet, but suddenly he was pissed at the baseball idiot for leaving evidence on him, because it shattered the lie he could have gotten away with if the prick he was in a relationship with (and he still didn't know why they were in a relationship!!!) wasn't so goddamned astute. And no, it wasn't in Gokudera's nature to tell boldfaced lies to people, he just didn't want to deal with the shit he was putting up with now. It was just unfortunate that it all fell through, because that was his fucking luck wasn't it? 

Guess he really did use it all up a few minutes ago. Or maybe baseball idiot was just a lucky son of a bitch and none of it had to do with Gokudera at all. 

Sighing in resignation, his eyes slid closed while he readied himself to be bald and broken in the very near future. If he survived with his life intact, that is. Hibari would break him and leave him, and that was probably for the best. Get it the hell over with so his body could heal and he wouldn't have to put up with this shit anymore. The possessive asshole. 

"Fine. Fuck it. You caught me red handed, asshole. The guy left out the window seconds before you came in." Gokudera smirked, putting all his effort into his next words coming out with as much gusto and cockery as he could. "And yeah. He fucked me better than any of our hate sex could ever be. He's _better than you_ Kyoya." 

Something in Hibari must of snapped (like he thought it would) because one minute he was on his side with Hibari's face close to his, hand in his hair, the next he was being yanked somehow and his back was on the bed. Hibari's dark eyes were wild as he climbed onto Gokudera's lap, growling like a feral animal, fingers wrapping swiftly and firmly around his pale throat. Gokudera couldn't breath immediately, couldn't feel anything but the pain of blood being cut off from his brain or the rest of his body. At first he clawed at Hibari's hands and wrists, but he wouldn't let up. Quickly he was losing, he knew that. Hibari would probably kill him like this. A different outcome than he thought, because he was sure that the guy would probably drag it out and take all his anger out on him by beating him bloody instead. This... this sucked. 

Gokudera's hand balled into a fist, and with whatever strength he could manage, ringed fingers connected squarely with Hibari's jaw. At least that was something different from his teenaged years, where he probably would have just let it happen. And thank god Hibari let up enough that Gokudera could breath. Or rather, cough and hack as he gasped for breath, words coming out in a strain as furious jade eyes met equally furious grey eyes. 

Hibari must have gone mad. Absolutely batshit crazy. He was acting irrational in comparison to how Gokudera expected him to. _Everything_ was against what he knew about him. Because the next moment he felt harsh lips on his, teeth gnashing against him and the sharp pain of those teeth biting his bottom lip. Blood tickled it's way to the corner of his mouth and bloomed on his tongue as he opened his mouth to hiss. Hands were on his body, nails biting into his sensitive nipples painfully. He pushed his palms flat against Hibari's chest and tried forcing the guy off him, because he didn't want this. He didn't want more sex and he sure as hell didn't want it from Hibari. Not now. It wasn't that something better came along because he was pretty sure that was a one off, but that he was just fucking tired of Hibari's bullshit. The mood swings, the posessive temper tantrums if he mentioned being with male friends (as if he had so many!), and generally being with someone who basically won the asshole of the year award from day one. 

But as he felt resistance and Hibari's mouth descending to nip harsh bites against his skin, he was kind of reminded why he even liked the guy in the first place. All that primal power spoke to the masochist in his soul. He remembered wanting to be fucked so hard he lay broken. Sex with Hibari was always violent and earth shattering. And he was pretty sure the guy was trying to reclaim something he thought was tainted.

Well. Gokudera was never NOT tainted. His soul was tarnished by the dirty deeds that kept him alive as a younger than average runaway. Being with Hibari had always felt like he was punishing himself for those times. It's why the sex was so good, when they actually managed to fuck instead of fight. 

"You're _mine_!" Hibari growled against his skin, warm breath over his nipple for the second time in the night. This time, it wasn't followed by the pleasurable suck of lips, it was tortured with a harsh bite that Gokudera was ashamed as hell to say turned him on. His hips jerked underneath Hibari, a pain-filled cry leaving his lips as fists balled against the fabric of Hibari's wrinkle free suit. 

"You're such a bastard!" He growled back, jade eyes half glazed but still very pissed off as he looked at that beautiful asshole. The way that Hibari was looking at him like his name was fucking branded across his ass and no one could touch him on pain of death. It was actually kind of hot. 

Hibari moved off his lap and for the second time that night he was finding fingers hooked into what he was wearing, underwear sliding off his hips to expose an already half hard cock. Sex; when it rains it pours, he guessed. What Hibari saw, he must of been smug about. Or maybe that was a cruel smile, because his hand was moving to grasp Gokudera's cock roughly a gasp escaping his lips. 

"You're such a filthy whore, Gokudera Hayato." He said, hand jerking roughly. "Already this hard from practically nothing." 

"I'm the dirt you created," Gokudera spat back, eyes lidding and hips bucking. "But let me tell you something, asshole. You love me for everything you hate me for. I'm _your_ whore." 

Because he decided right now that it wasn't so bad with Hibari. He knew he'd probably change his mind again soon enough, but right now... Hibari had him right where he wanted him and Gokudera was complacent with that. So complacent with it, that when Hibari let his dick go and worked on the belt and zip to his pants, Gokudera didn't have to be told twice to roll over. Didn't have to be even fucking urged to do it. He did it all on his own, ass high in the air and ready to accept his punishment. 

What he didn't expect, was that Hibari grabbed his hips immediately after and pressed his rock hard cock against Gokudera's entrance. 

"You're going in dry?!" He almost screeched, eyes wide as he looked back. 

Hibari's lips curved into a cruel smile, saying nothing as he urged himself into Gokudera's body. He was sure that if he hadn't just gotten done fucking before Hibari came in, this would be painful as shit. Hell, it was already god awful with the remnants of lube in his ass. He couldn't imagine would it would be like completely dry. Hell on earth maybe? As it was, he was gritting his teeth, head against his forearm as he concentrated on actually breathing. Actually making himself remember that breath was important, as if he needed more a reminder at the moment when not even five minutes ago Hibari was strangling him. 

And yet through the pain and his sadistic asshole boyfriend being a sadistic asshole, it hadn't managed to make Gokudera's cock droop at all. If anything, he was completely hard and painfully so. More hard than the baseball idiot had made him, which that felt like lightyears go now, even though it had maybe only been a half hour ago. 

The moment Hibari pulled out of him for the first time, he held his breath and waited for the slamming of hips that came in the form of a rough thrust. Gokudera's breath came out along with a grunt, the top of his head hitting his pillow from the force. It didn't take Hibari long to thrust again and again, each time making Gokudera closer to crying out from the mixed pain and pleasure. Because he was a masochistic fuck that this was probably really what he wanted all along. For Hibari to come home and reduce him into the loud little pillow biter he knew he was, deep down. 

"You're never-" Hibari growled, hips pummeling Gokudera fast and hard and oh dear god he hit that spot. He screamed, drowning out Hibari's words as it soon everything turned into a crescendo of grunts and screams. Hibari roughly fucked him into biting the sheets beneath him to keep himself from getting the cops called on them, fingers twisting into fabric. God, he was unable to do anything but moan and pant, a broken mess of sobs and screams of Hibari's name on his lips. All if it was shorter lived than he probably thought it was, as he felt Hibari cuming violently inside him. The pressure of it sent Gokudera flying over the edge, his second orgasm of the night knocking him off his damn knees as he came and fell into a used and panting heap. 

Gokudera couldn't form thoughts. Couldn't breath properly. He couldn't feel his ass anymore either. Only the harsh grip of Hibari's hands on his hips, which left as soon as he realized the asshole still had him in his grip. There was a faint rustling of cloth, Gokudera assuming he was tucking himself back into his pants. Which he found out that he was right, when he felt the skinny ass of his boyfriend making the bed dip. 

Then there was more rustling and soon a piece of paper hit him in the face, the sly voice of one cold hearted bastard following. "I assume this is enough for my whore?" 

"Fu--" Dammit, Gokudera couldn't even talk properly at the moment. What a fucking asshole! "Fuck you... asshole!" 

"Wao." Hibari's hand was in his hair again, forcing his head up enough so that Gokudera could see the smug look written all over his face. That prick! "You are the one who said you were _my_ whore, Gokudera Hayato. I pay for the use of my things." 

"...Don't come back, prick. I'll shove my foot up your ass and see how you like it." He managed to reply back to Hibari's already fleeting form. For good measure, he grabbed the bill and crumpled it up, tossing it at him. Unfortunately the door was already closed and Hibari on the other side by the time it came anywhere close. It left Gokudera trying to be pissed off, but being too worn out to bother. Instead, he pulled the covers over himself and fell fast asleep.


End file.
